Me And You
by princessamber081898
Summary: After a drunken night of passion, three weeks later she suddenly had to leave. Why would she leave so suddenly and without telling Garu goodbye? I suck at summaries but story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. This turned out longer than expected. Anyway, this is a new story from another cartoon. This is my first try in writing the Pucca fandom so good and bad reviews are welcome.** **Pucca and the gang are 20 years old.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Gotta Go My Own Way**

Pucca's POV

I just woke up from my drunken night of passion with Garu. I think we just did it last night. I better go now before he wakes up and break my heart. I quickly made my way to my clothes and quietly out of the cottage. It was dawn and it was still early. I could easily sneak my way up to my room. When I got to the Goh Rong, the door was shockingly unlocked. My uncles must have seen me and Garu going out into the night. It would be a one night stand, one that I don't think I'll ever forget. At least, a drunk Garu wouldn't shove me away from him like he would usually do. I got into my room and tucked myself in and closed my eyes.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Garu woke up to feeling very cold. His head hurts and he felt like he just had a wonderful night with someone but couldn't remember who or which. It was already around 10 AM, a little late than when he'd usually wake up to but his hangover was killing him. Someone knocked on his door and he thought it was Pucca, he suddenly felt that he was a _bit_ glad to see the girl again. He put on his boxers and when he opened his door, it turned out to be his best friend Abyo. He and Pucca broke their vows of silence last night which cause the _ENTIRE_ Sooga Village to celebrate at the Goh Rong that even Ring Ring decided to join into the party peacefully.

"Hey, Garu. Good morning," Abyo greeted as he eyed his friend from head to toe, "Man, did you just wake up?"

 _HIYA!_ And Abyo's shirt was on the floor, ripped into two.

"Yeah, I have a very bad hangover, I feel like my head would explode," Garu replied.

"Oh, guess what?" Abyo said, cheerfully.

"What?" Garu prompted.

"Ching and I are dating now," Abyo announced, obviously proud of the relationship.

"Finally," Garu said with fake enthusiasm.

"Wow, Garu, you're definitely one to talk. What about you and Pucca?" Abyo said.

"How did she get in this conversation, Abyo. I only meant it was about time that you finally reciprocate your feelings towards Ching," Garu said.

" _Exactly,_ Garu, exactly," Abyo said.

"You're not making any sense and you're definitely making my hangover worse. Please get out before I do something bad," Garu warned.

"Eat noodles at the Goh Rong so you'd feel better," Abyo advised before leaving.

Suddenly, Garu had a thought, _did he use a condom or not_?

* * *

That afternoon, Pucca was doing her deliveries when she got to the dojo. Ching and Abyo ordered noodles for two. Ching greeted her friend but she immediately noticed something was wrong with Pucca so she sent the pouting Abyo home with his noodles while she rushed Pucca inside to her room.

"Pucca, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Pucca replied.

She was about to pry more but it looked liked Pucca wasn't going to tell so she gave up.

"Ching, thank you for worrying," Pucca said.

"Hey, am I your best friend or what?" Ching asked.

Pucca just smiled at her enthusiastic friend. She suddenly felt very sick.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Pucca said. She rushed to Ching's bathroom and got sick in front of the toilet.

"Pucca, are you okay?" Ching asked while holding her hair out of the way. Ching flushed her sickness while Pucca freshened herself by the sick.

"It's probably all that liquor last night or I ate something bad," Pucca said and gave Ching a weak smile.

"It must be the latter since you hardly drank last night," Ching said, still worried about Pucca.

* * *

Three weeks later, Pucca was still sick and Garu hasn't seen her since the party at the Goh Rong. So after her uncles' continuous nagging she wouldn't have went to the doctor for a check up.

"Pucca, you're three weeks pregnant," Dr. Claus announced. "I'm guessing Garu is the father. Are you okay?"

"Pregnant?" Pucca said, shocked. I'm okay now, but what about the baby? I want to keep the baby but Dr. Claus, you can't tell Garu about this. Not a word about this to anyone," Pucca begged.

"Pucca, you and the baby would be fine. Why do you want to keep it from Garu, he's the father," Dr. Claus said. Pucca didn't need to answer, Dr. Claus saw it in her eyes, the fear. Pucca's afraid that Garu wouldn't want the baby. She's afraid that Garu would give the baby the same treatment its mother gets. "I see. I'll write you a prescription of vitamins to keep you and baby healthy."

Pregnant. She's pregnant with Garu's baby. How will she tell her uncles? Ching? She passed by the dojo. Ching, Garu and Abyo were training and laughing together.

* * *

Garu's laughter died down after a minute. He frowned, then. He hadn't seen Pucca for three weeks. Ching said she was sick the next day after the party. Dada took over Pucca's jobs at the Goh Rong, the following days later.

"Do you guys have any news on Pucca lately?" Garu asked.

Ching and Abyo shared a look then Abyo shook his head no.

"She's been sick, she called me yesterday. I was worried about her so I offered to visit her but she protested and said that she's going to see the doctor today," Ching answered.

Garu felt relief wash over him. So she just caught a virus...wait, _why the heck was he worried?_ he wondered.

"Pucca? Thank goodness. Are you okay now?" Ching asked, breaking Garu from his reverie. Pucca was, indeed, there inside the dojo gripping her bag tightly. Wait, had she really been sick for the past month? Why does she look blooming? Garu thought.

"Would you boys mind if I take Ching home with me for today? I just have something important to tell her and my uncles and it's for their ears only. Please," Pucca said.

"Okay. It looks urgent, though," Abyo said, looking at Pucca with pity. "By the way, Pucca? Are you alright now?"

"Yup, a bit nauseous but fine, nonetheless," Pucca said with an almost convincing smile.

"Is it me or she didn't noticed me?" Garu asked once the girls were out of earshot.

* * *

When Ching and Pucca arrived at the Goh Rong, they went to the kitchen and asked for some privacy from Dada. Pucca was on the verge of tears when her uncles looked at her, expecting the results of her check up.

"Uncle Dumpling, Uncle Ho, Uncle Linguini, Ching. The doctor said there's nothing wrong with me," Pucca began, she swallowed.

"How come there's nothing wrong with you?! You've been sick for three weeks! That's not normal!" Linguini said.

"It's more than just being sick, uncle. I also missed my period," Pucca finished, looking down at the floor. Ching's eyes widened. Pucca's pregnant?!

"Is Garu the father?" Ho asked, calm. Pucca nodded.

"Does he know he's the father or the fact that you're even pregnant?" Dumpling asked.

"NO! NONE OF YOU WILL TELL HIM! PLEASE! I don't want the baby to feel the way I do, unwanted by his or her father! I'd raise this baby alone, if I have to! I'll move out of Sooga, if I need to!" Pucca said, sobbing.

"Pucca, calm down. Garu deserves to know he's going to be a father," Ching said as tears fell down her own eyes, too.

"Pucca, think about the baby," Dumpling said.

"No, I want to get out of Sooga to get away from him. That way, he'll never find out about this baby. He'll have what he's always wanted. Freedom from me," Pucca said.

"Pucca, don't say that. If you want to get away, fine but one of us would have to go with her," Linguini said.

"I'll go with her. I'll just tell Abyo that I need to go for a one-year mission and I'd have to let Dad in this little secret or else Abyo'd never believe me," Ching said.

"There has to be a better alternative," Pucca said.

"Pucca, you're uncles can't leave the Goh Rong. I'd go with you, Abyo would understand," Ching said.

* * *

That night, Ching and Pucca started packing. Abyo was in Ching's room, trying to convince her to stay.

"Abyo, even though Pucca's strong enough to take a live dinosaur down. I can't possibly leave her to fend for herself. She's my best friend and I promised to be by her side when she needs me too. Abyo, I know you'd do the same for Garu," Ching said.

"Yeah, but why now? Why when we've just started dating?" Abyo demanded. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Abyo, I understand how you feel but I have to do this. The distance can help with our relationship. I'll be home from time to time but not Pucca. She needs to be at our destination full time. I can't tell you all the answers now, Abyo but I promise things will change for the better," Ching explained.

"I guess if you put it that way, I'll just have to live with it," Abyo said.

Ching smiled and gave Abyo a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Pucca and Ching left when everyone was still asleep at dawn. Pucca said goodbye to her home. She means to go back after two years when she's finally adjusted to motherhood.

" _Good-bye, Garu,_ " Pucca said.

At the same time, Garu woke up from a dream about Pucca leaving Sooga. Little did he know how true that dream'd be once the news about Ching and Pucca's departure spread through the village.

 **~princessamber081898**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! New update, I'm feeling inspired! Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. I'll do my best to make this fanfiction longer. So sorry if there were sentences that didn't make any sense in the previous chapter, I'll make it up to you guys in this chapter and there's a surprise.**

 **~princessamber081898**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: I'll Stand By You**

It's been a week since Pucca and Ching arrived in New York. A week since the morning sickness started to tone down a bit. Pucca and Ching went job hunting after a week to earn some living so they won't always have depend on money from Pucca's uncles and Ching's Dad. They got a job in a food truck service where they'd sell some hot dogs near Times Square. Pucca got a check up from a doctor that Dr. Claus recommended.

"Good morning, you must be Pucca. I'm Dr. Hannah Jones, your pediatrician. How are you feeling?" the female doctor said.

"I'm feeling fine right now. The morning sickness started to tone down," Pucca answered.

"Well, Ms. Pucca. I don't know if Dr. Claus told you or if he even knows it but you're carrying ... twins," Dr. Jones said.

"I-I am?" Pucca said.

Dr. Jones nodded before adding, "Ms. Pucca, don't worry. You're in good hands. First time mothers are always scared, trust me. It's only natural."

"That's really reassuring, thank you Dr. Jones," Pucca smiled at the kind words of her doctor.

"Here's a prescription for you and your babies. If you feel there's anything wrong with you come straight to me and we'll sort it out," Dr. Jones said

* * *

After the visit to Dr. Jones, Pucca went to buy the new vitamins Dr. Jones prescribed for her and some fruits before heading to the condo her uncles provided for her and Ching. It's actually where they spend their vacations in America whenever they have to.

"Hey, how'd the check up go?" Ching asked.

"It went well, actually. As it turns out, I'm having twins," Pucca answered.

"Really? That's exciting!" Ching exclaimed.

"I know. Ching, it's just, what if I'm not fit to be a mother? What if they hate me because I took them away from their own father?" Pucca sobbed, making Ching sigh.

"Pucca, I know you'll do a great job at being a single parent. Come on, you've taken down robots, defeated Tobe and Ring Ring multiple times without Garu's help," Ching said.

"Thank you, Ching. I bought fruits along with the new vitamins the doctor prescribed," Pucca said.

"Okay, I'm going to call Abyo, okay?" Ching said before disappearing to her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Goh Rong, Garu looked at the double doors every time someone comes in. The three chefs exchanged looks, and worriedly looked at the boy. He must be waiting for Pucca to come back.

"Garu, are you okay?" Ho asked.

"Fine but worried. I hadn't been able to talk to Pucca before she left and all that's Abyo telling me is that she and Ching went on a year-long mission but that's it," Garu replied.

"Don't worry Garu. The mission isn't life or death, you know. Ching might come home after a year but I don't know about Pucca," Dumpling said.

"Why not?" Garu asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Garu but I think it's time for Pucca to have some space of her own to think about her life. She and Ching are hanging in there. Have faith in Pucca, Garu. She loves you, never forget that," Linguini said.

"Alright, if you say so. Then I'm going to stay on my training and work just as hard," Garu vowed.

"That's the spirit. When Pucca comes back, who knows, it may be just like the last time Pucca was here," Dumpling said.

"You two shouldn't have had his hopes up. Pucca might not want him back," Ho said.

"Both of them are to blame for that, Ho. Garu, mostly," Linguini said.

"My point exactly," Ho said.

* * *

At his house, Garu found an envelope on his doorstep. There was a letter from America and it was addressed to him but there was no address to reply to. It read:

 _Dearest Garu,_

 _By the time you read this, I'm already settling in America. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before going on this mission. We spent the night of the party together and after that I couldn't face you because I was afraid that you'd shun me. I couldn't bare to even think about that._ _Please don't bother looking for me and Ching. We'll be okay, we found jobs to support ourselves while here so don't worry. I'll be okay, I just need to get away from Sooga for a while. I'm sorry I kept on pushing myself on you, you must be so annoyed with me. It's just my way of expressing my love for you. Don't forget to take care of yourself. Don't give up, please. I'll ALWAYS stand by you._

 _I love you, Garu, don't forget that._

 _With all my love, Pucca_

Garu reread the letter 5 times as he slowly processed the contents of the letter.

"Garu, Ching just called me," Abyo announced.

"What did she say?" Garu asked.

"She said she and Pucca are doing okay. They got a job in food service, something we both know Pucca is most experienced in. Pucca's sickness started to tone down so she's probably feeling better now," Abyo said.

"That's good news, Abyo. I think they're all the way to America," Garu pointed out. Abyo gave him a confused look, Garu handed him Pucca's letter.

"I see," Abyo said.

* * *

The next day, back at America, Ching and Pucca finally started their first day of work. It went well for the first day and the girls are exhausted by the end of the day. They decided to eat out and went back to the condo to finally get a deserving rest.

"I'd say our first day of work turned out to be an overall success," Ching pointed out.

"I know but tiring. I think I'm going to take a bath then hit the hay. Are you going straight to bed?" Pucca asked.

"No, I'm going to stay up for a bit and video chat Abyo," Ching answered.

"Okay, but be sure to wake up early tomorrow, you. Good night," Pucca said.

Pucca got in her bedroom.

"Good night, Garu," Pucca whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Remember good and bad reviews are always welcome so please feel free. The next chapter is Pucca finding out the twins' gender and her birth. Who's excited?**

 **~princessamber081898**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews, views, favorites, and follows. So sorry about the late update, school started June 6 and I got busy so, yeah. Anyways, this is it! The twins' gender and their birth. By the way, Pucca got pregnant around December which means she's giving birth in September.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Count on Me**

Pucca is now four months in and she's been sending Garu letters each month. She's afraid to call him, afraid to hear his voice. Pucca called her uncles to tell them that she's carrying twins and since then they added money to the allowance they're sending. An allowance, Pucca and Ching are saving to get prepare for the birth. She now sat in Dr. Jones clinic, waiting for her pediatrician. Pucca's very thankful that her twins are quite healthy and she's going to find their genders out now and go back straight to work, she's already starting to show. She got a half-day off since Ching went home to Sooga for a week.

"Good day, Ms. Pucca. How are you feeling?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Excited and nervous at the same time," Pucca said.

"It's okay. Are you ready?" Dr. Jones asked for assurance.

Pucca nodded and followed Dr. Jones to the ultrasound machine.

"Look, there they are," her doctor said as she moved the stick. "Pucca, congratulations. You've got a boy and a girl," Dr. Jones said with a warm smile.

Pucca teared up. A boy and a girl. Her twins are a boy and a girl.

"If only their father's here," Pucca said.

"It's okay, Pucca," Dr. Jones comforted her.

"I'm sorry. It's just their father doesn't even know about them. He doesn't know he got me pregnant so..." Pucca trailed off.

Dr. Jones hugged her.

"You're going to be alright. I went through the same thing but look at me. My husband is the father of the baby I gave birth to before he got me pregnant and it wasn't to take responsibility," Dr. Jones said.

"Thanks a lot," Pucca said.

She left after taking her prescription and went for some maternity dresses then went to work.

* * *

Back at Sooga, Ching and Abyo spent the entire day together after Ching came home last night. The day after the couple's date they went to the dojo where Garu was, training with his sword.

"Hi Garu, how have you been?" Ching asked.

"I'm okay. How's Pucca?" Garu asked, making the couple raise an eyebrow each.

"Pucca's doing fine. She can't come home because she's the one covering my shift at work so I won't be able to stay for long," Ching answered.

"Ching, did you know Pucca sends Garu letters every month but they don't have return addresses?" Abyo said.

"Yes, I do. Pucca didn't put our address because she doesn't want to be found quite, yet so be more patient," Ching advised.

"I'm doing the best I can to hold myself back, Ching," Garu informed his friend.

Ching smiled at Garu but she didn't miss one thing. The sad look in his eyes when she said that Pucca doesn't want to be found.

"So, do you guys want to grab some noodles at the Goh Rong?" Abyo asked.

"Perfect, I had to talk to Pucca's uncles," Ching said.

At the Goh Rong, they talked caught about basic stuff and chatted about how Pucca's doing and coping in America. Before Garu and Abyo left to go back to the dojo, Garu called out to Ching.

"Ching, take care of Pucca, will you?" Garu asked.

"You can count on me, Garu," Ching said and thought that maybe, their friend was finally learning to reciprocate.

Ching disappeared into the kitchen after Garu and Abyo left and Dada was ordered to do the deliveries to give them to the privacy.

"Pucca's having her check up today to know about the twins' genders. Should I call her now? Her check up should be done by now," Ching offered.

"Please do it, Ching," Dumpling said.

Ching dialed Pucca and the latter answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello...Ching? It's 2:00 in the morning here," a sleepy Pucca said.

"I'm sorry, Pucca. I forgot about the time but you're uncles are with me right now, I'm at the Goh Rong. They wanted to know what the genders of the twins will be," Ching said.

"I'm having a boy and a girl. I'll call you when the sun's up here later, Ching to talk about the details," Pucca said before hanging up.

Ching hung up and looked at Pucca's uncles with a smile on her face.

"She's having a boy and a girl," Ching said.

"Please give Pucca our congratulations when she calls you later," Ho said.

Ching nodded and left the Goh Rong.

* * *

Five months later, Ching paced in the waiting area while in her bathrobe and Pucca is giving birth in the operating room. Pucca woke her up in 3:30 AM saying that her water broke. Her contractions got a little closer as they near the hospital. Ching heard the first cry after five minutes. Pucca said that she'll name the boy Gray and the girl will be named Paris, cute names for her two darling angels. Ching finally got to see her tired friend and her two angels around 8:00 AM and she couldn't be prouder of her friend.

"They're beautiful, Pucca. You should be proud," Ching complimented.

"I am and I couldn't be prouder," Pucca said, smiling at her little angels.

"Pucca, are you going to be okay?" Ching asked.

"I'll try for Gray and Paris, Ching. I'll be both father and mother," Pucca said with conviction and determination.

"I know you will but Pucca, remember, Garu needs to know about them. He _is_ , after all, their father," Ching said.

Pucca sighed before nodding her agreement. "I will, in time," Pucca added.

"It's a good thing then that neither Abyo nor Garu had thought of coming after us here in America to look for us," Ching commented.

"North America may not be as big as Asia but it's still big and they can't search blindly. We both know Garu has more than that," Pucca said.

Ching nodded. Just then, Gray cried. Ching saw Pucca's expression soften. Ching lifted Gray and gave him to her friend for his milk. Dr. Jones advised breastfeeding but Pucca's more comfortable in using the bottle.

"Well, Ching. We're in for late nights for the next four months," Pucca said, smiling as Paris cried as well.

Ching grinned at the truth behind Pucca's words.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm going to be putting a time skip for five years when the twins start to look for a father in the next chapter which will force Pucca to go back to Sooga but it's not so Garu can know about his kids. That's reserved for later chapters. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chapter or the story as a whole.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, I am back. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the follows. So this is Pucca finally coming back to Sooga with the twins and her meeting Garu. Please read and review.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Country Roads**

It has been exactly five years since Pucca left and four years since Ching came back home. She and the twins still live in the condo in America. Paris is more like Pucca outside but she's Garu inside while her brother, Gray, is the reverse. They are now in the living room since it's a Saturday and school just finished, they are watching cartoons.

"Mommy?" Paris asked.

"Yes, baby?" Pucca answered.

"Where's Daddy? Daddy never comes here that's why we never get to see him. You always say that he's busy with work. All the other kids at school have daddies, where's ours?" Paris asked.

Pucca felt her tears by her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. She smiled at her angels who were looking at her expectantly for an answer. "Do you want to meet him?" she asked.

Gray and Paris nodded.

"Well then, since school is out now I think it's time to go back," Pucca said.

"Go back where, Mommy?" Gray asked.

"Your Dad and I both came from a small town in Japan called Sooga. It's where we grew up, and it's home," Pucca answered.

"Mommy, does Daddy love you?" Paris asked.

Pucca's breath hitched. To be honest, she doesn't know but she couldn't possibly tell her twins that. She sighed, "Why don't you both pack up? We're leaving as soon as I can book a flight, okay?"

The twins both nodded and went to their room. Pucca sighed and made some calls.

* * *

Pucca and the twins arrived at the Goh Rong late the next night and the twins were already asleep. The taxi driver helped her unload their bags from the trunk while the twins stood sleepily at the steps of the noodle restaurant. Pucca paid the driver and turned to open the door of the restaurant. She took their bags in and locked the door, the twins ran to the kitchen to surprise their grand-uncles.

"Pucca, welcome home," Dumpling greeted.

"It's good to finally be home, Uncle. Thank you for everything, uncles," Pucca said and hugged her three father figures.

"Your welcome, Pucca," Ho said.

They laughed when Gray yawned loudly and helped Pucca take their bags up to Pucca's room while she tuck the twins in. Pucca bid her uncles goodnight and started to unpack their bags.

"It _is_ good to be home," Pucca whispered to herself before falling asleep.

The next day, she woke up early like she usually does in America and started to prepare the Goh Rong for opening time. She surprised Dada by washing the dishes he left last night when he arrived in the kitchen an hour before the restaurant opened for the day.

"Pucca, your back," Dada said, happy to see his friend again.

"Good to see you, too. Dada. You've changed," Pucca said as she observed Dada.

"I could say the same to you. No more double-buns?" Dada joked because Pucca had her hair down and she was wearing a red tank dress that's one inch above the knee and three-inch black knee-high boots.

"No, no more. I got my hands full back in America and tying my hair seemed like a waste of time," Pucca said, smiling.

"Guess what, though," Dada prompted, excited.

"What?" Pucca asked.

"Ring Ring and I are dating? She changed a year after you left, you know. She always tell me how Sooga isn't the same without you," Dada said.

"Really? Congratulations, is it serious?" Pucca asked.

"I guess so, but we haven't started dating until three years ago," Dada said.

"Then it _is_ serious," Pucca said.

"So Pucca, is there anyone special in your life now?" Dada asked.

"None at the moment. Like I said, I had my hands full back in America," Pucca answered.

"Good morning, Mommy," Paris greeted. Pucca turned to see the little girl still in her pajamas and hair freshly brushed but still holding her black teddy bear.

"Good morning, baby. How was your sleep?" Pucca asked, smiling.

"It was fine, no nightmares. Mommy, who are you talking to?" Paris asked innocently.

"Oh, this is Dada. He works here and he's a good friend of mine. Dada, this is my daughter, Paris," Pucca introduced.

"I didn't know you got pregnant," Dada remarked.

"That's why I said I had my hands full. She has a twin brother, Gray and he's still probably sleeping," Pucca said.

"No, mommy. I'm right here," Gray said, also in his pajamas and holding his black teddy bear.

"Good morning, baby. Sleep well?" Pucca asked and Gray nodded.

"Mommy, you said we have some things to do," Paris reminded.

"You're right, you guys take a bath, get dressed and we're going to do a bit of paperwork and then you guys need to go and play up in our room because Mommy needs to work," Pucca explained.

"Is that all?" Gray asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Okay, after the paperwork and lunch, we'll get some ice cream," Pucca said, smiling.

The twins raced to the bathroom.

"They seem like awesome kids. How old are they?" Dada asked.

"Five years old," Pucca answered.

"What about their Dad?" Dada asked.

"He was out of the picture even before Gray and Paris were born," Pucca said. Dada didn't say anything anymore.

* * *

After Pucca and the twins were finished were done with the errands, the twins were already hungry and they sat in one of the tables in the Goh Rong at the same time Garu entered the Goh Rong. The other customers hadn't been able to recognized Pucca yet while the others just guessed but not confirmation yet. Ching and Abyo were out of town for their honeymoon.

"Pucca, is that you?" Garu asked. Pucca winced before turning around to look at Garu.

"Yes, Garu. How can I help you?" Pucca asked, politely.

"I was just making sure sure my eyes weren't playing any tricks on me, _again_ ," Garu asked.

Pucca raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing more than what's it supposed to mean," Garu asked.

"Mommy, who is that?" Paris asked.

"I'll bring your ice creams later. Gray, take your sister and play with your toys until I go up with your ice creams," Pucca instructed.

Gray took note of their Mom's tone so he grabbed, Paris' wrist and pulled her upstairs. When Pucca was sure that the twins are out of earshot she turned to Garu and pulled him out of the Goh Rong leaving the chefs scratching their heads and the other customers staring after them in question.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

I could tell there was something about that Garu guy that Mom doesn't want me and Paris to find out about. She was, after all, being all secretive enough about it. I was sitting on the bed we slept in last night while Paris went snooping around. That's her nature. Mom always said that Paris took after her and I took after our Dad.

"Gray, look at this," Paris said and I turned to look at my twin. I casually made my way to her.

"What's up?" I asked and she took out a dusty, old, and big box painted with red and black stripes. It was enough for the both of us to carry.

"I bet it belonged to Mom," Paris pointed out.

"Whatever, let's open it and see what's inside," I said, impatiently. Paris rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Inside the box were merchandise of that guy - Garu. Posters, pictures, a doll house, pillows and a blanket. Could it be that that Garu is our father?

* * *

 **Paris' POV**

I let Gray pull me upstairs, I keep on thinking about that guy from earlier who Mom called as Garu. He looks just like Gray, although I wouldn't point that out to my twin. He looks pissed about something. When we arrived at the room we slept in last night I started to snoop around the house while Gray sat on the bed.

"Gray, look at this," I told him. He looked at me and made his way to me.

"What's up?" he asked and I took out a dusty, old, and big box painted with black and red stripes. We carried it out because it wasn't so heavy.

"I bet it belonged to Mom," I remarked.

"Whatever, let's open it and see what's inside," Gray said, impatiently. Paris rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Inside the box were merchandise of Garu. Posters, pictures, a doll house, pillows and a blanket. Could it be that he's the reason why Mom cries at night when she thinks we're already asleep?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh, the suspense. I decided to leave a cliffhanger. So, reviews anyone?**

 **~princessamber081898**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Anyway, here it is. Thank you for the reviews, by the way.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Love Me Like You**

 **Garu's POV**

Pucca led me to the edge of the forest. She looks more mature now and I didn't even know that she's finally back. I missed her. God knows how much I love her. I didn't realize my feelings until a year after she left. I realized that I wanted what Ching and Abyo has. The past few years without her in my life had been hell and I'm just glad that her uncles still care for me. The only thing that held me back from turning America up and down are her letters. Again and again there's no address. Wait, I'm forgetting an important detail. Her kids, who is their father? Are they the result of our night of passion? She _did_ say that we spent that drunken night of passion together.

"Pucca, who is the father of your kids?" I asked.

She stiffened. "Who do you think? Gray looks a lot like his father," she mumbled but I heard it, nonetheless.

"Is it me?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have come back, yet," Pucca grumbled.

That hurt.

"Pucca, damn it. Answer me! Are they mine or not?!" I yelled.

"Yes, they are yours!" Pucca started to cry, "I ran away because I was scared, there was no one-year mission! Ching and I had to lie so we could leave without letting anyone know! By leaving, I was letting you go! I didn't want my kids to feel as if their own father doesn't even love them! Gray and Paris deserves a father and I don't care if he's going to be their biological father or not as long as he gives them the same and equal amount of love I do."

I cupped her face and wiped her tears away. "And I'm willing to make it work, Pucca. I want to make things work," I said. I asked the question I've always wanted to ask Pucca. "Go out with me."

"Excuse me?" Pucca said "This is not about me, Garu. This is about _our_ kids; our son and daughter. The only reason I came back is because they were asking about you."

Pucca, what did I to you? I never should've let you go. Come back to me, Pucca.

"What did you just say?" Pucca asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked in turn, making her frown.

"Are you messing with me?"

"No. If I did happen to say my thoughts out loud, I meant them," I said. She sighed. "Please go out with me, Pucca."

She looked at me. "Ask the twins and my uncles for permission to go out with me, first. You need to have five approvals and not one less," Pucca said.

I sighed. At least, she didn't say no.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Pucca and Garu went back to the Goh Rong. They went upstairs to Pucca's room where they both found Gray and Paris asleep on the carpeted floor. Pucca sighed and carried Paris while Garu carried Gray. The two tucked their kids in and Pucca saw her bedside alarm clock.

"Just in time for their nap," Pucca whispered.

"How old are they now?" Garu asked.

"They are five years old," Pucca said. "Gray's older than Paris by two minutes."

"I wish I could've been there when you gave birth, Pucca."

Again, Pucca stiffened. She said the exact same thing when she gave birth.

"Erase that, I wish that I could've been there through your entire pregnancy and watch the kids grow up with you," Garu said.

"Garu, the past is the past. For now, let's focus on the present and shape the future," Pucca said.

Garu smiled at Pucca and she smiled back. Unknown to them, Gray stirred awake.

"Mommy, what are you doing? Why is he in your room?" Gray asked and the adults jumped.

"Gray, I thought you were asleep," Pucca said.

"Answer my question, Mom," Gray said.

"You can't talk to your mother that way," Garu scolded.

"You can't butt in when people are talking. Even I know that," Gray said, his eyes rolling.

"Pucca, are you sure he's a five years old?" Garu asked Pucca.

"The last time I checked, yes," Pucca said. She turned to Gray. "Sweetheart, Garu and I have something to tell you and you sister."

Gray shoved his sister out the bed to wake her up.

"Mommy!" Paris whined.

"Gray, apologize to your sister now," Pucca said as she soothed Paris.

"I'm sorry, Paris but Mom and that Garu guy has something to tell us," Gray said.

"Still, you didn't need to push me. You know I'm a light sleeper," Paris complained.

"Okay, knock it off," Pucca said, she breathed in and then out, "Do you remember why we went here?" The twins nodded. "Well, you always say that you want to meet your Dad, right. Garu is your Dad."

There was a long pause before the twins frowned.

"Mommy cries every night for as long as I can remember and I think it's your fault," Paris said, coldly.

"Where have you been?" Gray asked.

"Baby, it wasn't Garu's fault. I kept you away from him, I ran away," Pucca reasoned.

"Still, Mom. You wouldn't be scared to be with him unless he hadn't given you a reason," Paris said, her Garu side starting to show.

"You're right. That's why your Mom and I have been talking and I want to make things right and I want to be a part of your life and for you, your brother and mother to be a part of mine," Garu countered.

"If you're asking for permission to date my mother, you have mine. As long as you promise to take care of her, of us," Gray said.

"I promise," Garu answered.

"You have my blessing," Paris said, bluntly and smiled. "So, what do you want us to call you? Daddy? Papa? Or just Garu?"

"Daddy would be fine," Garu replied, smiling at Paris while Gray stayed silent and smiled.

 _No one can love like me like them_ , Pucca said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's not the end, yet. I still have another chapter or more. I don't know. If you liked it, please don't forget to review and, also, check out my Facebook page. Princessamber081898**

 **~princessamber081898**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews and views. Sorry if some readers were disappointed about the content of my previous chapter. I hope you stay in tune until the end.** **If you have comments, questions, suggestions, reactions please don't hesitate to tell me or ask me, I won't bite and it's not like I could either.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: I'll Be There**

Garu spent the entire week spending time with the twins and Pucca. He got the permission of the chefs with ease. Ching's due to be back tomorrow from her honeymoon with Abyo. One Friday morning, the entire family was preparing for a picnic to the lakeside. It was a suggestion made by the chefs. Gray and Paris started to warm up to Garu because they were never this happy back in America. When they arrived at the lakeside, Gray and Paris quickly ran to the shore. Ring Ring and Dada were there, setting up their own picnic. Ring Ring smiled and walked up to Pucca.

"Well, look who's here, welcome back, Pucca," Ring Ring said as she gave Pucca a hug. Pucca was in a red tank top and black leggings and red slippers while Ring Ring was in a pink bikini and she was wearing blue slippers.

Pucca was baffled. What the heck happened to this girl?

"Look at you, all confused," Ring Ring said with a laugh. "I'm sorry about all of the mean things I did. We were young and I was jealous. I changed after Garu rejected me and I realized that Dada deserved a chance and look at where we are now, in a steady relationship."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm happy for you and Dada, though," Pucca said, smiling.

"Pucca, where are the kids?" Garu asked. He acknowledged Ring Ring with a nod.

"They're at the shore, Garu. Don't worry, I can still see them from here," Pucca answered but Garu wasn't convinced. "Will you stop fretting? Gray and Paris are a lot like you. They won't let anything happen to each other."

Garu smirked. "Looks to me that they took that after you."

Pucca blushed and looked away, pouting.

"By the way, Garu. Congratulations on your twins and Pucca," Ring Ring said, smiling at them

"How did you know about that?" Garu asked

"Ching told me that Pucca was pregnant, that's why she left. Ching was comforting me because I was blaming myself for Pucca leaving Sooga...leaving you. I guess, I've always known how much you're meant to be I was just blinded by my own jealousy to Pucca," Ring Ring explained. "I've been meaning to talk to Pucca since I found out from Dada that she's back but he said to give you guys some time to work things out."

"Mommy, Daddy. We found something!" Paris called out.

"I'll check it out. You can catch up with Ring Ring some more," Garu said, kissing Pucca on the cheek before running off to their kids.

Pucca was left there blushing plenty shades of red.

Ring Ring giggled. "I'm happy for you, too, Pucca."

* * *

During lunch, they feasted on the food Pucca prepared. The kids had lots of fun swimming with Pucca and Garu that when they were on their way home they were both fast asleep. Pucca tucked them in while Garu unloaded the car. It was night by the time they arrived since they left the lake as soon as the sun set.

"Thank you for doing this, Garu. It means a lot to Paris and Gray," Pucca said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad and you're welcome," Garu replied and then smirked. "What about you?"

"As a mother, yes. How could it not? You see the kids you've raised for five years alone so happy. Garu, it _really_ means a lot to me as the mother," Pucca answered, she faced their picnic basket.

 _She had fun but she never said that the fact he's spending a lot of time with them means a lot to her,_ Garu thought.

"Of course. I should go. I still have some ninja training to do, and you need to rest. Good night, Pucca," Garu said.

"Oh, no more ninja training for you today, mister. _You_ need the rest after today it was you who spent the most energy playing with _our_ active twins. You can train tomorrow. We're not getting any younger, Garu. You should take care of yourself. For my sake," Pucca said and whispered the last part but Garu heard it loud and clear. He smiled.

"Okay, for your sake. Good night, Pucca," he repeated.

"Good night, Garu," Pucca said and locked the Goh Rong.

* * *

That night, Paris had a nightmare, waking her twin and mother up with her sobbing.

"Paris, baby. What's wrong?" Pucca asked as she comforted her little girl.

"It was a nightmare, Paris," Gray said as he pat his sister's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pucca asked.

"Daddy was fighting another ninja with an x on his face," _Tobe_ , Pucca thought. "Dad was injured and there was blood everywhere. The next thing I know, Daddy was sleeping on the floor and he wasn't moving," Paris said.

"It's alright, baby. Daddy defeated a lot of bad guys in the past and he's not going to let himself die for us. Besides, if anything should happen. I'll be there to help Daddy, okay? Mommy's strong too, remember?" Pucca said.

Paris nodded and she drifted off to sleep again. There's one thing extraordinary about the twins that Pucca discovered about them and it bothered her a lot. Every dream they dream about becomes a premonition and it will happen sometime soon; good or bad. It was a relief that the outcome of the bad predictions can still be changed and she'll do her best trying to do just that. The next day, Garu came over to Goh Rong to eat breakfast with his family.

"Good morning, Daddy," the twins chorused.

"Good morning," Garu greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, Garu," Pucca said with a fake smile but Garu caught it all the same. Garu gave Pucca a questioning look and Pucca mouthed, _later_.

Something is bothering her and it looks like it has bad news written all over it.

After breakfast, Pucca asked the kids to help their granduncles in the kitchen and they gladly obliged.

"There's something you need to know," Pucca said and she began telling Garu what happened last night and about her discovery of the twins' hidden power in a hushed tone.

Garu was having mixed emotions and Pucca knew he was struggling he's still processing everything she just told him.

"Pucca, you, me and the kids need to do some ninja training today," Garu said, after a while.

"Sure, but how are we going to tell them? They're five, Garu, they have minimal attention span," Pucca said.

"I know that, Pucca but we all need to do this. The three of you for self-defense and for me to become stronger. Tobe may have been on hiatus for four years but that doesn't mean he's lounging around," Garu said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like? Don't like? Let me know, okay?**

 **~princessamber081898**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. So sorry for the late update but I had a writer's block and my school requirements got in the way so those factors really didn't help that much with writing this chapter. Thank you so much for the review and views and for being so patient with this updated.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Love Story**

Pucca, Garu and the kids have trained all day. Occasionally resting from time to time and now they're on their way back to Garu's house. The chefs suggested that it will be a good idea if Pucca allowed the twins to spend a night with Garu so he could get used to their sleeping patterns. The twins walked holding their parents' hands. They were now walking to Garu's cottage in the forest.

"Garu, remember they like pancakes or waffles for breakfast and orange juice. For dinner, please make them a nutritious meal. Read them a story before sending them off to bed. Bedtime is at 8 or 9:00 PM," Pucca instructed.

"I got it, Pucca," Garu assured.

"Okay, kids. Promise you'll be good to Daddy?" Pucca asked the kids.

"Yes, Mommy," Gray said.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to spend the night with us and Daddy?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easier since you don't have to remind Daddy all the time on what he should do," Gray agreed.

"The kids got a good point, Pucca. What do you say about it?" Garu prompted.

"No. Daddy deserves one night with you guys and I don't want to hog you all up. I'm cool with the current arrangement," Pucca said.

"If you're sure then," Garu said.

"Of course, I'm always sure on my decisions," Pucca assured him.

Pucca knew he needs his time with the kids alone at night. If he really is intent on marrying her, he should know what it was like for her even if it was just for one night. Yes, Garu proposed to her.

~ **Flashback** ~

They were on the lake just a moment ago while the twins were at the Goh Rong helping their grand-uncles and poor Dada. They declared they were the junior waiter and waitress of Goh Rong.

"Garu, why are you so fidgety?" Pucca asked.

"It's now or never," Garu sighed, he got down on one knee.

Pucca's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Pucca, will you marry me, please?" Garu asked.

Pucca's jaw dropped. She dreamed of this moment for years and now that it's happening she couldn't believe that it's actually happening.

"I'm not asking you because of the twins, I'm asking you to marry me, for me. Sure, the twins are already a bonus for me but I know there wouldn't be anyone else for me aside from you. I want to take care of you, cherish you, protect you and love you forever," Garu said. ( **A/N: I think Garu's becoming OOC.** )

"Yes," Pucca whispered. "Yes Garu, I'll marry you," she repeated louder.

"YES! YOU HEARD THAT, SHE'S MINE!" Garu said as he hugged Pucca and twirled her around.

Pucca giggled. "Garu, I have a favor to ask you. Can the twins spend the night with you?"

~ **End of Flashback** ~

* * *

By 8:30 PM, Garu had the kids tucked in. He was now telling them a bedtime story.

"Once upon a time, in a small village quite like Sooga, there lived a girl and a boy. The girl loves the boy so much that she would do everything for him, even fight his battles for him. The boy, however, doesn't love the girl, he'd push the girl away whenever she comes near. One day, the two of them were at a party and they had too much to drink. What the boy didn't know was that, all this time, he's been pushing away the one person who really cared for him and he made the mistake he'll _always_ regret."

"What did he do?" Paris asked.

"He broke her heart for the last time and she ran away from him. She was gone for many years and the boy thought he was going to lose her forever."

"Why didn't he go after her if he already loves her?" Gray asked.

"The boy couldn't do anything. He was torn between his responsibilities and the person he loves. He was a fool for choosing his responsibilities, though. He _was_ going to lose her forever until she came back and now he's determined to not let her go again," Garu answered.

"Good night, Daddy," the twins told their father. They weren't quite satisfied with that ending. It was an open ending after all.

When the twins closed their eyes, Garu did his meditations on the porch and focused on his future with Pucca and their kids, and who knows maybe even a baby or two in the future.

* * *

 **Pucca's POV**

I was cleaning my bedroom, it's gone pretty messy when I thought I heard a noise outside the window. I ignored it but the noise became louder and it now sounds like grumbling. This time I opened my window.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I said.

"Long time no see, Pucca."

Tobe!

"How's Garu, Pucca?" Tobe asked.

"What do you want, Tobe?! You left Sooga long ago, why would you come back now?!" I asked.

Tobe ignored me. "I heard you and Garu have kids, two precious children. A boy and a girl if I heard it right."

"Leave them alone!" I yelled. Why did my uncles have to be at the Goh Rong right now?

"Oh don't worry, Pucca. I won't use them to get to Garu. I'll use you," Tobe told me before grabbing me and taking me away with his hand muffling my mouth. I struggled against him. I bit his hand and he let my mouth go giving me an opportunity to scream for help.

 **End of Pucca's POV**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: Hey, sorry for cutting it there but I want it to be a cliffhanger to keep you guessing what would happen next until the next chapter. I'm also plugging in my Wattpad story called _My Love Story_** _,_ **it's a fiction and NOT MY REAL love story. My love life is a ZERO, just so you know but please check it out.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, new chapter here. Thanks for the views and the review. I'm glad your liking this story so far. I know a lot are curious but it won't be until probably next weekend before the next update since it'll be a busy week or next Wednesday when I next update. Okay, I'm babbling now. On with the story.  
**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: I'm Gonna Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You  
**

Garu heard the scream for help and it woke the twins up. Having them run to him and clung to his arm.

"Daddy, what was that?" Paris asked, scared.

"I'm going to check it out. I want you to stay here and take care of each other. Don't open the door to strangers and stay away from the windows and keep them closed," Garu instructed.

"We're going with you and we're not taking no for an answer," Gray said.

"What if it's Mommy and he was caught by that Tobe guy?" Paris wondered aloud.

"I sure hope not. If Tobe knows what's best for him he'll stay away from Pucca and the two of you," Garu said. "Let's go

Garu led way through the forest. He made sure the twins were holding each of his hand while making their way through the big forest. Then they came to a bamboo clearing and found a struggling Pucca tied to a bamboo.

"Garu, what are you doing here? Where are the twins?" Pucca asked, anxious.

"Mommy, so it was you who screamed for help," Paris said.

"Why did you bring them here? Tobe's after you, you've got to get away from here, all of you," Pucca ordered.

"I'm setting you free, then take the twins to Goh Rong. I'll be fine," Garu ordered.

"No! You can't fight him. He even manage to take me this far," Pucca begged. Garu finally untied the knots binding Pucca.

"Have faith in me, Pucca. I'll meet you guys at the Goh Rong," Garu said before kissing Pucca on the lips.

* * *

Tobe showed up in front of Garu a minute after Pucca and the twins were gone.

"Garu, you've grown soft after finding out you've got kids," Tobe said, his voice filled with malice. "You don't deserve Pucca. She deserves someone better and you don't belong with each other."

Garu smirked. "And who do you think does she belong with? You? Back when we were still kids she hated you. Why woould any of that change now? Those shouldn't matter, unless..." Garu trailed off. Realization finally hitting him.

"Don't you dare! She is far more superior than both of us, so shut the hell up!"

"You love Pucca, don't you? That's why you wanted revenge on me and now that she's back with _my_ kids you think it's time to claim what should've been yours because after all this time she only had eyes for me," Garu said.

"ENOUGH!" Tobe said before proceeding to attack Garu.

Garu barely blocked Tobe's attack. He punched Tobe in the stomach before giving him an uppercut. Tobe stumbled back on the ground.

"Damn you!" Tobe yelled and met Garu's fist with his own.

"Kill me if you want Pucca but we both know she'll never be the same if you do," Garu said. "I'm going to love her like I'm gonna lose her."

"Bullshit!" Tobe yeled and attacked Garu. Their fight went on for three hours.

* * *

It's been a long while Pucca and the twins left Garu and she was getting anxious. It was after all, midnight, now. After five more minutes, the twins were in bed while Pucca paced back and forth in front of the Goh Rong's entrance. There was a silhouette of a person limping to get to Goh Rong and it was because of the recognizable pigtails on his head that Pucca was able to recognize him. She ran to him and caught him before he fell on the ground.

"I told you I could defeat him. Only he got me bad as well," Garu wheezed.

"Come on, let's get you inside so you could heal," Pucca whispered.

Garu had a lot of blood on his white shirt making Pucca gasp.

"That's not my blood. Tobe sneaked an attack on me by slicing a bit of skin on my arm. but that's as far as he got to hurting me. He killed himself after I defeated him. I guess he couldn't admit defeat. Where are the twins?"

"They're fine. They're asleep and you should too, after I clean your wound," Pucca said.

"Please," Garu groaned.

Pucca retrieved the first aid kit in the kitchen. She got the alcohol and cotton.

"Take off your shirt first," Pucca said.

Garu did as he was told and he hissed as the cotton made contact with his skin.

"I'm sorry," Pucca whispered and at the same kissing him to take the pain away. She whispered the phrase in between kisses.

* * *

The next morning, the twins helped their granduncles at the Goh Rong while Pucca tends to Garu's still open wounds. Gray and Paris brought home chicken broth from the restaurant for Garu.

"The twins were asking us what could they do to make their Dad feel better and we said we'll help them cook the chicken broth," Uncle Dumpling explained to Pucca that night.

"They really love him," Uncle Ho murmured.

"And he loves them just as well," Pucca replied. They were now sitting in the living room when the twins were asleep.

"And so do you. You love all three of them so just make it complete by marrying Garu. You told us he already asked you," Uncle Linguini said.

"He did and I already said yes. I figured since Garu isn't the type of person for social gatherings, we'll just make it a family and friends type of wedding," Pucca said.

Who was she kidding? The entire Sooga village is friends and family and this is her and Garu's wedding their talking about. It's bound to attract the attention of the villagers.

"If you want, we can have a simple occasion," Uncle Dumpling said.

"I'm going to wear Mom's wedding dress and the three of you can walk me down the aisle," Pucca suggested.

"I think it's going to be perfect," Uncle Linguini told her.

Pucca smiled at her father figures. They've helped her through her toughest times and pulled her through when she was just about to give up and she'll always be thankful for their love that they gave when Pucca lost her parents when she was 10 years old.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I actually wrote this in school on my vacant time since I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. If you have questions, ask in my facebook page or review. Don't hesitate. I answer those who message me in my FB page. The link is in my profile. Two chapters more and this fanfic is finally over.  
**

 **~princessamber081898**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey. One more chapter and it's over (unless you want a sequel for this story). Don't be sad, though. This is NOT my last Pucca and Garu fic. This is also written in school. I'm just proud of how this story progressed and how, you, the readers make this story a better one. Your feedback and support motivates me to write and for that, I thank each and everyone of you. Don't forget to review, favorite or follow.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Runaway from my Cheerleader**

It's been a month since Tobe's death and despite everything Sooga, still gave him a proper burial. It was a fine day at Sooga and villagers gathered for the Wedding of The Year. A newly-arrived Abyo walked down the aisle, looking all formal in his gray tux. Next, he was followed by Garu, handsome in his black and white themed tux. Paris showered the red carpet with red and white rose petals in her cute balloon red dress with a white belt. Gray carried a small, silk, white pillow as he marched down the aisle in his gray tuxedo. Next the chefs of Goh Rong marched down the aisle in their matching white tuxedos. A two-week old pregnant, Ching walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of pink roses. Then, there was Pucca. The song **Runaway** **by The Corrs** was being sang as her wedding march. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown with a red belt, her bouquet held red and white roses, her black hair flowing down her back behind her and her face was covered by a veil. Garu smiled at Pucca as he watched her walk up to him and held her hand when she finally did. Master Soo stepped in front of the couple.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to witness the beginning of a new chapter in the lives of Pucca and Garu," Master Soo began, "if anyone can show just cause why these two shouldn't be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace," silence, "Very well, we shall begin the marriage vows."

"I, Garu, take Pucca, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer, for poorer. For better or worse, in this life and the next," Garu said.

"I, Pucca, take Garu, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer, for poorer. For better or worse, in this life and the next," Pucca said.

The villagers all became teary-eyed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Master Soo said.

"What are you waiting for, kiss the bride!" Abyo yelled.

Garu lifted the veil off of Pucca's face and kissed her.

* * *

At the reception in Goh Rong, the ladies gathered around behind Pucca waiting for her to throw the bouquet.

"Okay, ladies. 1, 2, 3!" Pucca yelled.

Her bouquet landed on Ring Ring who didn't even participate. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when the bouquet landed on Ring Ring.

"Congratulations, Ring Ring," Pucca said through the microphone.

"Okay, everyone. It's time for the speeches," Ching announced.

Everyone settled down in their chairs and ate.

"We all know how their story began and we all watched it unfold in front of our very eyes. There were people who tried to get them apart but Pucca's stubbornness got the better of them; they did not succeed. Some years ago, we celebrated the breaking of these two's vows of silence," Abyo said.

"That was, for me, the turning point of their one-sided relationship. They've had a drunken night of passion, and it resulted to me and Pucca to leave Sooga because Pucca was pregnant. She gave birth to her precious angels; Gray and Paris. I saw how strong Pucca was, to be able to get through everyday without seeing Garu," Gari squeezed Pucca's hand under the table. "She became father and mother to her babies and it was beautiful and utterly inspiring."

"I guess, what my wife and I learned from them is to never give up and to never run away from your Cheerleader because that's who I see Pucca is to Garu; his cheerleader, his equal," Abyo said.

"Congratulations, Pucca and Garu!" the couple chorused and everyone raised their wine glasses.

"I love you, Pucca," Garu whispered.

"I love you, too," Pucca answered and they shared a kiss.

Garu danced with Paris while Pucca danced with Gray. They kept on switching partners until the newly-wedded couple finally found one another.

* * *

At the end of the reception, Garu and Pucca kissed the twins good-bye before the headed for the car to take them to the airport for honeymoon. Both kids'll stay with their granduncles the first week and with Ching and Abyo the last week.

"We'll be back. Just promise you'll behave and take care of each other," Pucca said.

"We promise, Mommy," Gray said. He was holding Paris' hand, Garu could see he was holding back his tears and the crying sister beside him wasn't helping.

"Hey, kiddo. Be strong for your sister, okay. Protect her at all costs and both of you keep out of trouble," Garu said. Gray hugged his father.

"I love you, Dad," he whispered.

"I love you, too. Both of you," Garu replied.

Once on the private plane, a gift from Master Soo, the couple was already locked into a make-out session. They'll be honeymooning in Greece and London. The next day after they arrived, Pucca once again woke up wrapped in Garu's embrace.

"I love you," she whispered and went back to sleep. Garu wrapped arms pulled her closer for some reason.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I know it's short. But bear with me. I rushed writing this.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the epilogue of Me and You. Yay! And this week is exam week. So no new stories until after the exams, okay? Anyway, again, I want to thank you for staying and being patient until the end. This story wouldn't make it this long without you, my readers. Thank you to those who made this story their favorites and to those who followed. I owe it all to you guys.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.**

* * *

 **Ever, Ever After  
**

Pucca was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast for her family. She and Garu have been married for five years now.

"Mom! Phoenix is playing with his food again!" Grace, their four-year-old daughter accused her two-year-old brother.

Garu peeked in at the kitchen. Grace and Phoenix were seated on their high chairs. He walked in and cleaned his son's mess.

"Good morning, Daddy," Grace greeted her father.

"Mownin, Dada!" Phoenix greeted and jumped up and down her chair. Gray walked down the stairs, in his uniform for school and ready to eat his breakfast and go.

"Good morning," Gray greeted.

Paris walked down the stairs with her skirt lifted up her knees. "What are you wearing, young lady?" Garu demanded.

"Good morning to you, too, Daddy," Paris greeted sarcastically. "It's what the school prescribed as the uniform for girls, Daddy. I thought Mom showed you the details."

Pucca smiled. "I did, honey, but your Dad was so busy doing something else that he wasn't paying attention to me," Pucca explained.

"Let me just get my hands on Ring Ring..." Garu growled.

"No you won't do anything to Ring Ring because it wasn't her idea. It was Ching's idea, okay?" Pucca said.

"What?! Sweet, innocent Ching proposed this material that I'll hardly call a skirt," Garu complained.

"Do I have to remind you who sweet, innocent Ching married?" Pucca asked.

 _Abyo_ , Garu thought.

"Dad, you're overreacting. Paris has me to protect and take care of her so win-win," Gray supplied.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better," Garu sighed as he sank on his chair at the dining tabled.

"Dad, we're only ten years old. Dating and those other _gross_ stuffs are far from what we're supposed to be thinking about," Paris said.

Garu conceded but made a mental note to Ching and Abyo at the dojo.

"Dada, OA," Phoenix said and made his family except Garu laugh. Gray ruffled his brother's hair while Paris kissed Phoenix on the cheek.

"Phoenix got that right to a T, right Mom?" Grace said.

"Not exactly. Your Dad is just being protective and possessive at the same time," Pucca said.

* * *

That night, after the twins had made their assignments and the kids were off to bed. Garu cuddled with his wife on the bed while Pucca slept quietly in his embrace. Looking back, who would have thought that he'd be married to the one person he swore he'd never share a lifetime with. Maybe you'll really know you love a person when you've lost her or him because that's what it was for him. He had to lose Pucca first before he figured out that he loved her. Garu pulled Pucca closer to him and Pucca stirred awake.

"Did you get any sleep yet?" Pucca asked.

"No, I haven't gotten any sleep yet. I was just thinking about what would've happen if I hadn't found out about you and the twins, if I hadn't found out I'm their father, if..." Garu was cut off when Pucca kissed his lips.

"That's enough, alright? You found me, we've got a great family. This is perfect for me, Garu. There's no need for you to dwell too much on the past, okay?"

Garu nodded. His mind wasn't ready to sleep, though and let's just say, Garu was thankful their bedroom was soundproofed from the inside so they can hear if either Grace or Phoenix cry in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, this is short and the last chapter of the story but stay in tuned in case I feel like I want to create another Pucca x Garu story.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
